


The Choice of Our Own Paths

by 16brihayes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, crossover - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, HP characters age change, M/M, Other, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16brihayes/pseuds/16brihayes
Summary: We all have a path of life sewed for us, when we are born and when we die, and nothing could change that, well, that was true until a small child meets a young man, and changed both their futures entirely.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter/Josuke Higashikata, Hermione Granger/Okuyasu Nijimura, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Luna Lovegood/Rohan Kishibe, Mohammed Abdul | Muhammad Avdol/Jean Pierre Polnareff
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. A Event Can Change Even Destiny Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> *I DON'T OWN JOJO BIZZARE ADVENTURES, HARRY POTTER, OR ANYTHING ELSE USED! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!*

3rd p.o.v 

It was a nice sunny day in Eygpt, people were selling their products, talking with each other, watching children play with each other, just having a good day, well, not for everyone. “Why bwing the fweak with us?” a small boy of five with blond hair and the body that would be mistaken for a pig in human clothing, whined out as a woman with dark hair and a long neck like a horse turned to the boy. 

“Because  Dudley , we didn’t have anyone to look after her, don’t worry, the freak won’t ruin our vacation, I promise,” she answered as a man with similar hair as the boy with a mustache and the body of a walrus, walked up with a smile “I’ve got our room set up, even found a way to hide the freak.” “That’s wonderful Vernon!” the woman said smiling at him and then glared when a small figure walked up, it was a petite girl of five years old with long thick locks of apple red hair and  startling grass-green eyes walked quietly up to them. “Come, family, we much to do today! Don’t lag behind, girl.” the woman said with disgust as the girl nods “Yes Aunt Petunia,” she whispered as they walked out of the hotel. 

Soon they were walking down the streets of Eygpt, with the little girl walking behind them with fascination on her face. When she looked forward, she noticed her family was gone. “Whewe they go?” she asked out loud and looked around, did she lose them? Or did they leave on purpose? 

Small tears started falling down her face as she started running around, but they were nowhere to be found. Soon it started getting dark, and she ran into an alleyway and fell with a cry, cradling her right leg “Owie,” she cried seeing blood flow out, sniffing back the tears, she slowly got back up and started walking aging. Soon she found herself in front of a hospital “Little girl, are you lost?” the girl turns to see a dark skin nurse smiling at her, then saw her leg “Oh my goodness!” the woman yelled out taking the little girl inside and called a doctor. “That’s one nasty wound,” a male doctor said while bandaging the leg “at least we found you on time, or else that would have gotten infected,” he added with a small smile and pat her head. 

“Where are your parents little one?” he asked as she shrugged, “My aunt and uncle told me they died.” shock took over his face as the nurse from before gasped, turning to each other, they started whispering to each other when suddenly, something green caught across her eye.

“Huh?” she whispered, getting down from the exam table and followed it to see  a green athletic humanoid with robotic features, such as the eyes and legs, with a body covered in veiny lines, which is protected by a light-colored armor. “Cool,” she said with a smile and started following it into a room with a young man with cherry red medium-length hair, characterized by a large, twisting bang hanging before his face, wearing striped pajamas and bandages around his eyes. She hides behind the wall looking at them “Hierophant Green, were you looking around aging?” the man asked with a smile as the figure nods 

“I know, I’m getting bored here too.” he added then looked to the door “Is someone there?” the little girl gasped, hiding her full self behind the wall “Hey, don’t worry, I’m noting going to hurt you since I can barely do stuff myself.” he laughed as the little girl looked back in “Is the gween man your fwiend?” she asked with a head tilt as the young man chuckled. “Why yes he is, you can see him?” “Uh-huh, he’s so cool!” she said walking in and smiled. “Why thank you, I’m Noriaki Kakyoin, the green man is Hierophant Green, what’s your name?” 

He smiled as she hummed “Fweak,” she answered as he sputtered a bit “Excuse me?” he asked with a shocked look “My aunt and uncle call me fweak, or girl, I don’t know my weal name.” she answered aging with a sad look as Kakyoin frowned “Well that won’t do,” he said making her turn to him “What do you mean?” she asked as he chuckled, while Hierophant Green picked her up and sat her down on the bed “everyone needs a name, it’s wrong to call someone a freak.” he answered petting her head as she giggled “Oh, okay!” she yelled beaming at Kakyoin as he did it back “Great! Do you have any names on mind?” he asked keeping her balanced but frowned when he felt something over the back of her neck. 

She thought about it “Cherry Blossom!” she answered with a huge smile as he shook his head and chuckled “Okay, how about something that is similar to it, like Sakura?” he countered as she nods “Yeah! It sounds pwetty!” Sakura answered back giggling. 

“There you are!” they turn to see the doctor and nurse that treated her leg “I hope she hasn’t been bothering you, sir,” the nurse said with a smile as she picked Sakura up “Quiet the opposite actually, she was a joy!” he waved them off as she nods, “Ah, but I want to stay with Nowiaki and Hiewophant Gween!” Sakura said with a pout as Kakyoin chuckled “It’s okay Sakura, I’m sure the nice nurse can bring you back tomorrow.” he reassured as to the nurse nods “Yes, you can play with him more tomorrow.” she said with a smile “Besides, you need some sleep if you want to stay awake later.” she added as Sakura sighs “Okay, bye Nowiaki and Hiewophant Gween!” she waves bye as he did the same. 

Once they were gone, Kakyoin turns to the doctor’s direction “I know it’s none of my business, but how did she get here?” he asked with worry in his voice “The nurse found her outside with a bleeding leg, probably from scraping the ground, I’m guessing you have something to add,” he answered crossing his arms as Kakyoin nods “I had patted her head and had to hold her a little bit from falling down, I felt something on the back of her neck, something that’s not supposed to be there.” the doctor nods “Thank you for looking after her Mr. Kakyoin,” “Her name is Sakura, well it is now,” Kakyoin said with a small smile “what do you mean sir?” the doctor asked with confusion.

“her family called her a freak, I asked for her name and that’s what she answered with, she didn’t even know her real name doctor,” Kakyoin answered looking at the direction of the door. The doctor did the same with a worried look “Thank you for the information, I’ll be sure to do a further exam of her tomorrow, goodnight Mr. Noriaki.” he thanked walking out the door and closed it as Kakyoin and Hierophant Green turned to each other “It’s going to be a long journey huh old friend?” he asked with a smile as Hierophant Green nods, Kakyoin sighed and smiled “Well, bedtime for me, I wonder how the others are doing?” he asked himself getting under the blankets and then went to sleep. 


	2. A Event Can Change Even Destiny Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakyoin finally gets his bandages off and sets off to help the other Stand Users, and finds something out that might change everything.

3rd p.o.v *A few days later*

“Nowiaki!” Sakura yelled, running over to him as he sat on the garden bench “Hello Sakura! Did you have a good night’s sleep?” he smiled as she nods “Yep, the nuwse was weally nice, even gave me some new clothes too!” Sakura giggled, looking down at her new light green PJs and black sandals. “That’s wonderful! Is your leg feeling better?” Kakyion asked as Sakura climbed up the bench.

“Yeah, what about you Nowiaki?” she asked pointing to his bandages as he chuckled “I’m doing fine as well, should have them off today actually.” they smile at each other as Sakura asks about Hierophant Green ``Why is he not awound?” she asked with confusion as Kakyoin hummed “Well, he doesn’t always stay around, he’s technically a visual manifestation of my life energy. Ironically we call them Stands, us being the Stand Users.” he explained as he could making Sakura nod “He’s based off youw soul.” she added with a thoughtful look “I’ve never thought of it like that, you’re so smart Sakura.” Kakyoin commented fondly as she blushed “Welly?” she asked with a head tilt “Yep, not even Mr. Joestar, a friend of mine who has a Stand as well, never thought of it that way.” 

She beamed at him making him chuckle “Mr. Kakyoin, it’s time to take off your bandages,” a doctor called out making the redhead duo turn around “Thank you, doctor!” he called back getting up. “Come on Sakura, why don’t you walk me back,” he said holding a hand out as she grins, taking it and slowly got off the bench “Okay, you can stawt walking,” she said guiding him to the doctor as they headed back Kakyoin’s room. 

Soon he was sitting down on the bed as his doctor and nurse stood in front of him with Sakura sitting beside him “Okay, turn your head around to the right, and we can finally get these bandages off.” the doctor ordered as Kakyoin turned his head and felt them undoing the bandages. “You can open your eyes now Mr. Kakyoin,” the doctor said as he slowly opened his eyes to show beautiful lavender colored eyes ``Pwetty,” 

Sakura whispered as Kakyoin stared at her in shock “Thank you Sakura, and you have pretty eyes as well,” he smiled petting her head as she giggles. Soon later in the evening, we see Kakyoin talking on the telephone “Yep, the doctor actually took them off today, once he gives me the all-clear I’ll start journeying up to Cario to meet up with you. Nothing happened since you left, and yes Polnareff, I actually met a very nice lady. Her name is Sakura, a very beautiful girl. However, she would be a bit too young for you, how young? Oh, about seventeen years, give or take,” Kakyoin chuckled hearing the yelling sound of his friend, he turned hearing soft footsteps and saw Sakura walking in with Hierophant Green standing behind her, in her little hands holding a piece of paper. 

“Nowiaki, is that youw fwiend?” she asked climbing up the bed placing the paper on the side as he nods “Yes it is, huh? Sorry, I was talking Sakura,” he pulled the phone hearing Polnareff scream out  **_“She’s there with you!?”_ ** Sakura stared at the phone “He sounds like a cweep.” she spoke, making Kakyoin bust a gut in laughter “You get used to his antics after a while. I’ll see you guys in a few days, okay bye.” he ended the call with a sigh “Nowiaki,” Sakura whispered with a frown as he turned to her. 

“I’m sorry Sakura, I’m having to leave soon, my friends need me.” he said with a sad smile as she looks down, fisting her pants ``You'll come back, wight?” she asked looking back up at him as he nods “Of course, once we’re I’ll come straight back, I promise.” she shook her head. 

“What if something happens? And I’m alone aging,” she asked as small tears started falling down her face. He gained a thoughtful look “Hierophant, can you get my earrings?” he asked his Stand as they nod, going into a closet and brought out a case, handing it to his User, Kakyoin opened it to show a pair of cherry shaped earrings: each is a long, fine arch, tipped by small spheres.”Here,” he whispered giving her one as she held it “What is it?” she asked staring at it. 

“It’s one of my earrings, my only pair actually, I want you to have one, so you know I’ll always be with you, I’ll wear the left one and you’ll wear the right one.” Sakura sniffed, wiping her eyes and held it to her ear “Wait!” he yelled out but she had already punctured it through. “Owie,” she said rubbing it as he stared at her in shock “I have nothing to say, but okay,” he said smiling with a laugh as she did it back. “Here, I made this fow you.” Sakura gave Kakyoin the sheet of paper she had, warmth filled his heart, it was a colorful child drawing of him, Sakura, and Hierophant Green, with the hospital garden he thinks behind them. 

“It’s beautiful! Did you make this yourself?” he asked with a smile as she nods “Yeah, so you can have something of me, pwomise you’ll come back?” she whispered as he hugged her “Promise, I promise.” he whispered back, thinking of what he’s going to tell the others. 

The next day, the doctor checked over his eyes and gave him a clean bill of health. “You’re a lucky man Mr. Kakyoin, wear a pair of sunglasses for a few days and keep yourself from looking into straight lights.” he ordered as they stood in Kakyoin room “Thank you, doctor, how’s Sakura?” Kakyoin asked as he fixed his green slim-fitting long uniform. 

“Honestly, like you, she’s lucky to be alive, we found multiple scars on her back and arms, even a lighting bolt-shaped one on her forehead, and have shown signs of starvation in the past. We even took some X-Rays of her body and found old/ new bone wounds, either from getting broken or bruised, when we asked her about she said and I quote ‘to punish me when I didn’t do housework’, she’s a miracle, to live through all that and survive.” the doctor answered and explained making Kakyoin stare at him in shock.  _ “Sakura, she went through all that, and still kept living.”  _ he thought to himself and turn to the bed, picking up the picture Sakura made for him.

“I’ll be back to pick her up, once my friends and I are done with our mission.” he told the doctor as they walked out to the front seeing Sakura and her main nurse standing there “Nowiaki, you’we leaving alweady?” she asked with a frown as he nods “Yeah, but I’ll be back soon, with my friends as well. Come here,” he whispered bending down and hugged her “Stay safe, please.” she sniffed as he chuckled “didn’t I promise you I will, and I’ll have a surprise when I get back too.” he smiled ruffling her hair as she nods “Okay,” they let go of each other as he started walking away “bye Nowiaki! Come back safe and sound!” she yelled out waving as he did the same with a huge smile. 


	3. Trust In Others Will Bring Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days have passed since Kakyoin left, and Sakura meets someone very strange and possesses something that will change the course of Sakura’s future.

3rd p.o.v 

Sitting on her usual garden bench was little Sakura, it’s been days since she last saw Kakyoin and it started to worry her “Sakura dear,” she turns to see her main female nurse walking over “Is Nowiaki back?” she asked with hope leaning over the back of the bench as the nurse shook her head “I’m sorry, there hasn’t been any word back from him. Come it’s time for lunch.” Sakura frowns looking back at the grass “Can I eat outside?” she asked as the nurse smiled “I don’t see why not, come on, let’s go decide what to eat.” 

Sakura got off the bench and took the nurse’s hand, walking back inside and to the cafeteria. “How about some soup and apple juice, it’ll be easier on your stomach?” the nurse asked with a smile as Sakura nods “Okay, thank you.” she thanked watching as the nurse took the tray with the food and drink and walked back to Sakura’s usual spot. “I’ll be right back, eat slowly and call if you need anything.” the nurse said with a smile as she stepped back into the hospital while Sakura ate her lunch. 

“My what beautiful hair you have,” a deep voice called out making Sakura turn to see a tall, very well-built man. He has elegant, relatively feminine facial features, and a much lighter complexion than the other people Sakura has seen. He has long, dark, wavy hair that flowed down his back, with violet eyes. He wore a black fedora with a white simple dress shirt with black pants and shoes 

“and beautiful eyes as well, you’ll be a catch when you’re older.” he added sitting down, Sakura stared at him for a minute and then did a left head tilt “Who awe you Miss?” she asked with a smile as the man sputtered “I am a man, young lady, and to answer your questions, it’s Kars,” he answered with a frown as Sakura giggled. “I’m Sakuwa! Nice to meet you Kaws!” she went back to eating but stop feeling her stomach getting full, placing it on the side, she took a sip of her juice with a smile “A beautiful name to add, what are you doing out here alone Sakura?” 

Sakura hummed, touching her earring “Waiting, Nowiaki will come back, he pwomised.” she answered then turn to Kars “Why awe you hewe?” Kars chuckled, leaning back against the bench “To find someone worthy to keep something special,” he pulled out a black box and opened it to show a small necklace, with a dark red stone in the middle, it was held together by a silver piece with a silver chain. “Pwetty,” Sakura whispered as the necklace shined in the sun “It certainly is, but I found something that has far more beauty,” 

He took it out and placed it around Sakura’s neck “perfect! A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl.” he smiles patting her head “Keep it safe for me, it’ll do great things for you later on in life, and those around you.” he whispered with a smile. 

Then held a serious look “However, you must not tell anyone how you got this, for this necklace is very special, tell only those you truly trust.” “But… How will I know who to twust?” Sakura asked holding the necklace up “That you must decide, learning to trust is one of life’s most difficult tasks.” he answered her with a smirk as Sakura blinked “Sakura!” she turns around to see her nurse walking up “It’s time to head back inside, the doctor wants to check on your injures.” the nurse said with a smile as Sakura nods “Okay, bye… Huh, whewe did he go?” when Sakura went to say goodbye Kars was gone, nothing more than an empty seat. “He’s gone,” Sakura said with a frown as the nursed did the same “Who’s gone dear?” 

Sakura turned to her and remembered what Kars said:  _ “...tell only those you truly trust.” _ “No one.” and got off the bench taking the nurse’s hand. After getting her check-up, Sakura was sent to her hospital room to rest  _ “Who was he, what’s so special about this necklace?”  _ Sakura thought to herself holding the necklace up to the opened window seeing it absorb some of the light “Huh?” she whispered putting it back down as she saw the stone start to glow a dark red “Whoa,” she whispered poking it. 

She gasped, feeling a spark go through her body and started to feel loopy “Sleepy.” she spoke before falling her head against the pillow and blacked out. The stone only grew bright while she slept, and coursed more of its power through her tiny body, making grey glowing chains appear around her heart. Until dark red vines started creeping around them and started curling around the chains, getting tighter and tighter until the chains broke! New power coursed through Sakura’s as a small figure in a sapphire light appeared beside her, it was a small girl, with blue skin, closed eyes, waist-length blond hair, wearing a long green dress with white shoulder holders that wrapped around the front and back, and a white crown that was like the shoulder holder, but had two thin parts connecting the front and back. 

The small girl stood there, turning her head until it landed on Sakura, then gasped turning her head to the window “Nowiaki,” Sakura whispered curling around the necklace more as it grew brighter. The small blue girl flew through the window leaving a blue streak behind her. Soon she made it to a different city, the city of Cario to be precise, and saw a red-haired figure in a water tube.

**_“Nowiaki!”_ ** the girl cried out flying over to him seeing the blood  **_“No, please, Nowiaki,”_ ** she whispered shaking his shoulders  **_“get up, please,”_ ** she begged, fisting his uniform  **_“don’t leave me! NOWIAKI!”_ ** she cried out as a bright blue glow appeared from her hands and surround them both “What… what?” Kakyoin opened his eyes gasping in shock “How? Sakura?” he asked as the girl sniffed  **_“Nowiaki, you pwomised, don’t leave me.”_ ** she whispered disappearing. 

Kakyoin sat there in shock, looking around “Sakura, impossible,” he slowly took out the picture she made for him, staring at it. “I did promise you, and I will come back for you.” he got with a grunt, holding his stomach. He pats at it and felt no hole “she can heal, of course.” he chuckled and concentrated summoning Hierophant Green to his side “Come on, old friend, we got some friends to help.” he got out and down to the road, and ran it to where the fight of the century happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am keeping Kakyoin alive! He's honestly my favorite character from Star Crusaders and has potential. So don't be hating me with this, my fanfic, my rules! BYE! \0w0/


	4. A Moment to Take Everything In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has ended, lives were lost, some were brought back, and now they journey back to the hospital where our little Sakura, waiting for Kakyoin to return, with a new friend in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thank you for all the love you've given to my story! To the people that left Kudos, to the people in the comments! I'm honestly surprised someone would comment in here since all of my other stories never had them, so I'm honored to have this much love and feedback! Aging thank you all dear readers for checking this out and giving it a chance, bye!   
> \0w0/

3rd p.o.v 

In the dark city of Cairo, Kakyoin was running down the street looking for the others “Where are they? Damn it!” he spoke out running through an alleyway and into a different street. Doing a 360, Kakyoin huffed, “Not here either, wait, is that…” Kakyoin looked a few feet ahead of and went pale “Polnareff!” he yelled out. 

Running over to a man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build. With a receded hairline, he wears silvery hair that rises directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He has no eyebrows. He also wears earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved (broken) hearts. He wore a fitted black tube top, shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder. He also wears a pair of light trousers with pouches tied to the belt on each of his hips.

Wounds littered his body as Kakyoin lifted him up by the shoulders “Polnareff, can you hear me?” he asked as Polnareff slowly opened his eyes “Kakyoin, h-how are you alive?” he whispered as Kakyoin smiled “It’s a long story, one I need to tell to all of you together.” sirens were heard from the distance making Kakyoin turn to see a paramedic van with the words ‘Speed Wagon’ on the side. 

Kakyoin let out a sigh in relief, waving his right hand while the left held Polnareff “Over here! Hurry!” he yelled out as they halt a few feet away from them and doctors “Mr. Kakyoin, how are you here?” a doctor asked while some assistances helped Polnareff onto a stretcher and took him into the van “It’s a long story that can be told later, right now we need to check over Polnareff.” Kakyoin replied, getting into the van as they drove off. 

_“This is Speed Wagon Foundation car 2, we’re traveling on northbound on the Al-Niel expressway and we have retrieved Dio’s remains. I repeat we’ve retrieved Dio’s remains.”_ Kakyoin turned to the front, a smile on his face, _“At least we can relax in peace, knowing he’s dead.”_ he let out sigh feeling the exhaustion in his body.

After the paramedics were updated on everything, Kakyoin leaned his head on the van wall, wondering how he was going to tell the others how he lived  _ “It would be best if they meet Sakura, then I’ll explain how it happened. After that, we’ll have to think about what going to happen to her, *sigh* this is going to be the story of a lifetime.”  _ he let out a silent laugh, as sleep took over his body

“Kakyoin!” a voice yelled out as Kakyoin, slowly got up rubbing the sleep from his eyes “Huh?” he whispered looking up to see a teary-eyed Joseph Joestar, Mr. Joestar retains most of his health and muscularity, though his face displays his age. His hair is short and gray, and he sports a thick, well-trimmed beard. He wore an Indiana Jones styled outfit: a light, short-sleeved, buttonless shirt; khaki pants; dress shoes; and white gloves with dark wristbands concealing his prosthetic left hand. There was blood on the collar of the shirt, with bandages over his neck and head down.

Kakyoin smiled, slowly getting up “Mr. Joestar, I’m glad…” he was about to say until he paused, feeling Mr. Joestar hug him tightly “Thank god you’re alright! But how are you alive?” Mr. Joestar asked letting him go while a tall, attractive, and well-built man, seeming to be the same age as Kakyoin, with dark hair, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. He wore a modified trenchcoat-length  _ uniform _ with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath, he wears a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles. He also wears a pair of leather shoes without socks. His cap is adorned near the center with a golden button and, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand. It is torn at the back, appearing to merge with his hair. 

“The old man is right, how the hell are you still alive?” Kakyoin stared at him and sighed “Hello to you too Jotaro, and honestly, it’s hard to explain. The only thing I can say is that, well… The answers to these questions lie back at the hospital I stayed at while I was healing. So can we make a quick detour of there first?” he asked with a sheepish smile as Mr. Joestar laughed “Sure, I’m curious about what will happen, come on let’s check on Polnareff and get going!” he ordered waving to the people around him as Kakyoin took the drawing out and smiled.

The senary started to change as we go back to the hospital where little Sakura is, sitting in her bed, clutching onto the earing Kakyoin gave her “Nowiaki, come back.” she whispered turning to the window “Please.” she added leaning against a small figure.

We go back to the group walking up to the hospital, with new clothes and fresh bandages “Why are we here aging?” Polnareff asked confusion showed on his bandaged face “You’ll see, just trust me.” Kakyoin replied back walking inside. “Mr. Kakyoin! It’s so good to see you!” Sakura main nurse greeted with a smile as he did it back “Good to see you too, how is she?” he asked with a frown as the nurse frowned “Nothing big happened, just the usual checkups and it seems she made an imaginary friend.” the nurse explained and lead everyone to Sakura’s room.

Opening the door, Kakyoin stepped in and smile “Sakura,” he said making her turn around with a huge smile on her face “Big bwother!” she yelled out getting out of bed and ran into his legs, hugging them. “You’we alive, Nowiaki,” Sakura whispered out with a small smile “Yeah, thanks to you.” Kakyoin chuckled feeling the warmth from her calling him ‘big brother’ Hierophant Green appeared waving “You saved us both.” He added poking her nose making her giggle.

Brushing some hair from her face and turned to the nurse “thank you for looking after her while I was gone.” the nurse smiled, waving him off. “It was my pleasure, she actually asked every day if you returned, and when we said no, she didn’t lash out like most children. She’s the sweetest child I have ever meet.” she gestured for the others to enter “I’ll leave you alone, call if anything happens.” and closed the door walking away. 

“So this is the famous Sakura?” Polnareff said looking over Kakyoin’s shoulder as Sakura stared at him “Who awe you?” she asked with a frown “You didn’t even tell her about us?” Polnareff asked with shock as recognition took her face “You’we his creepy fwiend Polnaweff!” she said with a smile. Hearing what she said, Polnareff started to pale and went into a depressed corner “She called me a creep, a creep.” he whispered making everyone laugh. 

“Hey there little Miss, I’m Joseph Joestar, beside me is my grandson Jotaro Kujo, we’re friends of Kakyoin’s.” Mr. Joestar introduced as she smiled “Hi! I’m Sakuwa, nice to meet you!” Mr. Joestar smiled then made a ‘hmm’ sound looking at her necklace  _ “That necklace looks familiar, could it be, Nah!”  _ he shook his head.

Kakyoin then bonked his head “Oh, I remember the nice nurse saying you made a new friend, Can we meet them?” he asked with a smile as Sakura nods “Mystical Elf, come meet Kakyoin and his fwiends!” she called out, making the small girl from before appearing “I’ll be right back, I’m going to make a few phone calls.” Mr. Joestar said walking out of the room. 

Kakyoin bent down with Hierophant Green behind him “Hi, it’s nice to meet you Mystical Elf,” Mystical Elf giggled, floating over to Hierophant Green and sat on his shoulder. Sakura clapped “Isn’t she cool!? Now I have a fwiend like you!” Kakyoin grins, ruffling her hair “Yeah, and you know what the best part?” he asked as she blinked “What best pawt?” Kakyoin picked her up and sat her on his hip “Since you’re a Stand User, I can request something far easier now,” Sakura tilted her head with another blink “Huh?” Kakyoin chuckled “I can adopt you as my little sister.” he answered making Sakura gasp hugging his neck “Weally?” he nods, feeling the tears coming down her face. 

“You’ll have a real family, I promise,” he whispered into her hair, as she cried harder than she has ever done in her entire life.


	5. Years Can Go By Faster Than Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been years since that faithful day, Sakura found the family she deserves, a life that was almost taken away from her. And thought about her future choices.

Sakura p.o.v *6 years later*

“Sakura, time to get up!” A voice yelled out as I groan, covering my head with my blanket feeling my light green PJ’s scrunch up a bit and went back to sleep. “Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” I huff, moving the blanket away saying “You’re going to love me and let me sleep.” deep chuckle came from the door as footsteps entered my room.

A hand brushed away my hair as I slowly open my eyes to see my older brother, Noriaki Kakyoin. He was still the handsome man he was as a teenager, he wore a simple black long sleeve shirt with black slacks and his famous cheery shaped earrings. The line scars over his eyes stood out of everything you looked at, showing a story far deeper than anyone could imagen. “Come on cherry blossom, time to eat, and get ready for the day,” Noriaki said poking my forehead and then kissed it “I made your favorite too,” I smile pushing myself up “Pancakes with cherry-flavored syrup and coffee?” he smirked “Of course,” giggling, I push him off my bed and got up “Go, I want food.” 

Heading into our apartment kitchen, I grab a cup and poured coffee into it and sat down at the table grabbing some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. “Hey,” I spoke as he looked up from his research notes, glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose “where’s Iggy?” just as I said that a figure cannonballed into my face making me fall out of my chair “Iggy, alright I love you to! Stop slobbering over me!” I giggle pushing away the small figure. 

In front of me was a small, black, and white Bostin Terrier. His paws, stomach, chest, and neck are white, as is the area around his mouth and forehead. His eyes bulge slightly, and he has loose jowls. A red dog collar was around his neck with a white plate tag on it with his name, and our information if he were to run off “Roof!” he said with a grin as I smile scratching his ears “Where did you run off to this time huh?” I asked with a smirk making Iggy huff licking my cheek. Getting back on my chair with Iggy in my arms, I went back to my breakfast giving a piece of bacon to Iggy.

“I bet if Polnareff was here Iggy would be chewing on his hair to no end,” Noriaki commented with a smile as I smirk “Don’t be, remember this is technically Iggy, Stand and all.” yep Iggy, the Stand User of The Fool is alive! I remember finding a piece of his hair on Polnareff, and started concentrating on bringing him back, even one of Avdol as well, oh boy did that take a toll on me. The next thing I know, I’m in a bed with Noriaki and the others surrounding me, Iggy sleeping beside me and Avdol sleeping in another hospital bed. They told after I brought them back I blacked out and didn’t wake up for nearly a week. Never regretted that choice ever since, free dog basically!

Once I was done, I place the plate in the sink and carried Iggy to my room saying “I’m going to change and we can get going.” he nods going back to his notes as I went into my room. A smile went across my face, it’s been four years since Noriaki and I moved into an apartment, one that thankfully allowed pets. With the help of both the Kakyoin family and Speed Wagon Foundation, I was adopted into the family without a hitch.

We were even able to get the Dursley’s in jail because they abused me, child abandonment, and other things to the list! Since the age of adulthood is 18 to 20 years old, Noriaki was allowed to be my main guardian, his parents being the emergency contact of course. 

So much stuff has happened to me that I sometimes think everything is a dream and I would wake up back at the Dursley’s house, still a five-year-old kid with nothing but the life of a slave. However, after so many days of Noriaki and his parents, the Kujo’s and Joestar’s, along with Polnareff, Avdol, and Iggy helping me get better. I no longer believe I’m back there, I have a loving family now, faithful companions, and an older brother that both loves me and knows me the best.

Setting Iggy on my bed, I went through my closet and hummed, “Hey Mystical Elf,” I called out as she appeared, her features more mature with some hight as well “what do you think I should wear today?” I asked looking at her as she hummed, rummaging through my closet. Soon she pulled out a dark green shirt, black jeans, and a hoodie with the words ‘Lover=Fighter’ in bright pink “Perfect, thanks Mystical.” I giggle as she did it back, handing them to me disappearing as I took them to my bed and got out of my PJs. Taking out new underwear and socks, I changed into them and put on the clothes Mystical Elf picked out. Taking out a pair of cheery shaped earrings along with the necklace Kars gave me I put them on and then brushed my short hair a bit. 

“There, come on Iggy!” I said to him as he hopped off my bed standing beside me. Walking back to the kitchen, I saw Noriaki packing his work up and had his glasses off “We’re ready, what’s on the list for today?” I asked my own stuff from the counter and placed them in a black over the shoulder bag. “The Speed Wagon Foundation wanted me to look up some data for them and if there has been any new activity of Stand Users,” he answered smiling at me “Oh, that seems boring,” I replied stuffing my hands in my hoodie pockets as Iggy huffs.

Noriaki smiled, picking up his stuff as we walk to the door, putting our shoes on while Noriaki threw his coat on with his sunglasses. I took out a service dog uniform and bent down to Iggy’s level “Alright, uniform time.” I said as he huffed turning his head away “I know you hate it, but it’s the only way I can take you everywhere.” I countered, then an idea came into mind “I’ll get you some coffee gum if you wear,” I bargained making him turn to me then nods,. 

Placing the uniform on him, I picked him up and let him hop into my hood, laying himself on my right shoulder “There, ready!” I said with a smile as Noriaki nods “Well, we mustn’t keep the Foundation waiting.” Opening the door, I walked out first as he closed it behind him and locked it, waving to some of the neighbors, I skipped in front of Noriaki to the elevator 

“Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura, Iggy, Noriaki.” we pause at the voice turning to see a relatively slim and tall woman with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards. She looks very young despite her old age surprisingly. She wore a pink, v-neck t-shirt that exposes her stomach with a black spider on it beneath a black jacket with pink lines running down the sleeves that has a collar with wing-like cuffs. She also wears a yellow beaded necklace, pants that have a giraffe-like pattern, and a belt with a white cardigan tied around it. She also wears white shoes and has painted fingernails.

“Ohayo gozaimasu Ms. Shakuyaku,” We said together as she huffs out a laugh “Now what have I told you two, call me Shakky, Ms. Shakuyaku makes me feel older than I am.” we smile shrugging “How is the bar going?” Noriaki asked as we entered the elevator. “It’s going good, I’m finding new people to hack every day.” she answered with a smile as I grin “Oh, did you have some idiots or something Shakky?” Noriaki sigh, shaking his head as Shakky smirked “Or something,” I giggle walking backward out of the elevator. “Later!” I said waving as she did the same “Hope to see you at the bar in a few days! I’ll be sure to give you a  _ big  _ surprise when you do!” she replied back with a smile walking away as I blink in confusion “Wait, what’s in a few days?” I asked out loud turning to Norikai “Oniichan, is there something going on?” I asked aging making him chuckle “It’s your birthday imouto, remember.” he answered poking my forehead “Oh yeah,” I bonked my hand onto my head “Can’t believe I forgot! *giggle* I’ll be turning eleven, man time flies.” Noriaki nods, hugging me to his side.

Soon we got to the Speed Wagon Foundation HQ, heading inside I saw three men talking to each other, one of them was a black man (of Egyptian nationality) of above-average height and medium to heavy build. Wearing a long overcoat or robe with elbow-length sleeves and a scarf around his neck. He has two identical scars that run down his cheeks. He wears a headband or headscarf wrapped around his forehead and keeps his hair in a style resembling Bantu knots, as well as wearing a long ponytail. He wears earrings comprised of a single, long chain of medallions, resembling a necklace. The largest of these medallions is engraved with the Egyptian ankh symbol; a large tassel hangs from this medallion, resting atop his chest. The smaller medallions are engraved with various other symbols. He wears a varying number of thick metallic bracelets on both of his wrists.

“Hey, it’s Mr. Joestar, Avdol, and Polnareff.” I pointed out “Mr. Joestar! Avdol! Polnareff!” I yelled making them turn to us with huge smiles “Well if it isn’t my favorite redhead duo!” Polnareff said with a smile as I hug his waist blinking when I saw a silver ring on his ring finger “When did you two get here?” Noriaki asked as Avdol smiled “Just two days ago, I wanted to make sure my favorite apprentice was doing alright.” 

I grin at Avdol and hugged his waist as well checking his ring finger and saw a golden ring “I’m fine sensei, did Polnareff finally ask you to marry him?” I giggle seeing Polnareff blush and squawk “He did actually, I’m guessing you saw the rings.” I nod with a huge smile letting Avdol go. 

“Yep! Now Jotaro needs to ask oniichan to marry him and make an egg baby so I can finally have a niece or nephew to spoil.” I turn to Noriaki seeing him with a huge blush “Honestly Sakura, where you get this idea of an egg baby I will never know.” I smirk pointing at him “Because you’re the mama of the family, and don’t deny it, denial isn’t a good look on you.” everyone laughed at what I said while Noriaki shook his head. 

“I’m not even going to try, are you teaching anything to Sakura today Avdol?” he looks to our Egyptian friend, we found out that Avdol was actually from a magical line, like me! He’s been teaching me magic-related for the past few years and is the one Noriaki and I go to when we need help with the magical side of the world. “Yes actually, I want to speak to her about her upcoming school years since she is at the age of maturity.” Iggy and I raise an eyebrow turning to him “Huh?” we said making him laugh. 

“Well, I’ll leave her in your capable hands,” Noriaki said walking away with a wave “Hey, tell me when to meet up with you for lunch first!” I yelled out waving my hands up and down as he turns to me with a smile “12 o’clock, just come to my office and we’ll get lunch, stay safe you two!” I huff with a smile “Alright, bye! Have fun working!” I wave him off as he chuckled, doing the same. 

Avdol took Iggy and me to a meeting room and sat us down “Alright since your eleventh birthday is coming up, magical schools will send you your acceptance letter and I wanted to speak to you about them.” he took out some papers from his coat and sat them down. Taking one of them, I looked over the information and narrow my eyes  _ “Hogwarts, why does that sound familiar?”  _

“Hey sensei,” Avdol hummed, turning his head to me “do you know anything about Hogwarts?” I asked showing him the paper “It’s a school in Scotland I believe, it was founded by four people, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. It’s a year-round school that lets you go home during Christmas and New Year.” he answered with a smile as I nod. “Why do you ask?” he added with a confused look “The name, I feel like I’ve heard it before.” Iggy sniffed at the paper and barked pawing it. “Hmm, wait now I remember!” I bonk my head with a smile “It’s a faint memory, but I think my birth parents spoke about this place, I think they went there when they turned eleven.” Avdol smiled ruffling my hair “Is that so, are you thinking of going?” I nod “Yeah, I… I want to know about my actual parents, and this might just be my chance.” Iggy rubbed against my cheek, licking it as I smile petting his head. 

“Just talk to your brother about this, and we’ll see what happens, ” Avdol said with a chuckle as I giggle giving him a thumbs up. Soon after a few hours, I was walking to my big bother’s office, chewing on some coffee gum and held Iggy in my arms “Big brother… I did not need to see this.” I said in a deadpan tone seeing Jotaro leaning over Noriaki, his shirt open and lips red “SAKURA!” Noriaki screamed out pushing Jotaro to the floor and buttoned up his shirt while Jotaro had a glare “Good grief,” he said getting up “Hey, not my fault your kinks get in the way of work.” I pointed at them with a smirk making Jotaro sigh while Noiarki screeched.

“SAKURA KAKYOIN! WHERE DID YOU LEARN SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?” he yelled out flaring his arms around. I shrugged “Polnareff,” he paused then gained a pissed off look “POLNAREFF!” he yelled out aging running out of the room Heriophant Green appearing beside him “Did you actually learn that from?” Jotaro asked, crossing his arms “yep, hey what are we having for lunch?” I asked with a smile as Jotaro sighs, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning  
> Oniichan- Big brother  
> Imouto- Little sister  
> Sensei- Teacher  
> Yes! Finally a long chapter! Yes, Iggy and Avdol are alive, Iggy would make a wonderful pet for Sakura and I feel like Avdol would really come from a magical line. So with his help, it'll be easier on the Kakyoin family when school time comes around. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! \^w^/


End file.
